Ignorance is Bliss
by purple-fingers
Summary: The Lightwood parents divorced, Robert took Alec. Now he lives in the small town of Taitsville. Alec has made friends with the four Morganson boys. When the other Lightwoods and co. come to visit, Something will be uncovered, Something dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Ignorance is Bliss

-Leather Dragon

_Chapter 1_

Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell and Simon Lewis were having a heated discussion about whether Adam Lambert was gay or not when Magnus heard someone shouting for him.

"Magnus! Magnus!" Isabelle Lightwood called to her best friend "Guess what!"

"What?" Magnus asked wondering what had got Izzy this exited.

"We're going to go see Alec!"

"Oh," Magnus was disappointed "I hope you have fun."

Izzy laughed when she saw his upset face "No, silly. You, Ragnor and Simon are coming with us!"

"OMFG! You're kidding me! I love you Isabelle Lightwood!" Magnus was so happy then he paused for a moment and gasped "Oh my gawd! What should I pack?"

Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment then said "Something awesome because Alec's friends are hot!"

Ragnor smirked, "How do you know?"

"Alec sent me pictures. They are four brothers." Izzy sighed in the memory of such bishies.

Magnus pondered on this for a moment then exclaimed "I bet none of them have my charm or style."

"Or glitter." murmured Simon cheekily.

"Yes," confirmed Magnus "My affinity with glitter is unique."

At that same moment Alec Lightwood was wandering through his Father's huge back garden searching for his soccer ball that had been kicked out here by his best friends younger brother yesterday. He had just located it under the rare tropical Hibiscus when his best friend Lucas Morganson rang the doorbell.

Lucas Morganson was tall and slightly muscular with big broad shoulders (he lifted weights). He had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and grey eyes. He also had 3 younger brothers, one of which was adopted.

Alec grabbed his ball and went to the door, through the lavish lounge and to the front door.

"Hi." He said to Lucas.

"Hey hey," Lucas looked at the ball under Alec's arm "so you found your ball then?"

"Yup, you want to come in?" Alec held the door open wider.

"Yeah, hey you know how I was sick last week? Well I need to borrow your notes, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, you guys get sick a lot don't you?"

Something flashed in Lucas' eyes then he smiled "Yeah it's genetic or something.."

"Well Cliss' kids are going to be sick a lot then aren't they?" Alec tried to joke with Lucas but as always whenever Alec brought up his little brother Lucas would look sad. "So… homework?" Alec asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucas looked at him confused.

"Have. You. Got. Any. Homework. To. Do."

"Haha, yeah loads."

"You could do mine for me." A hopeful voice said behind Lucas.

"GAH! Jonathan!" Alec and Lucas practically screamed at the same time.

Jonathan was 16, tall with white blonde short hair that had that "I just got fucked look" and coal black eyes. He was an excellent athlete but in the class room… not so much.

"OMMOJ that noise is so unmanly." Jonathan laughed, clutching his sides.

"OMMOJ? What does that mean?" Alec asked.

"Oh Mary Mother Of Jesus." Both Lucas and Jonathan said together.

"Okay, now it makes sense."

"What does?" A familiar sweet voice said behind them.

"Cliss and Leon too!" Cheered Jonathan.

Cliss or Clissance had long, black and red hair that came to his waist, deep forest green eyes and was on the small side. He was short and girly looking but was always told by his coach that he should go Pro with his boxing. Cliss was 15 and already had a few of his art pieces in Galleries around the world.

Leon or Leonus was 15, average height and had light silver shaggy hair. His eyes were Aqua and he was an expert in martial arts. He also had some of the best grades in the school, sadly poor Leon had rather bad social skills.

Before anyone else could say anything Robert Lightwood stepped out of his office. "Oh, Hi Kids. Did Alec tell you?"

All four brothers turned to look at Alec.

Robert laughed "I'm going to get some coffee and get back to work. Have fun." He walked off down the hallway.

"So? What are you supposed to tell us?" Jonathan asked, smirking.

"Some my family and three of my friends are coming to stay for a bit." Alec shrugged.

"Okay, the family would be Isabelle, Max and your mom right?" guesses Cliss.

"And your friends would most likely be Magnus, Ragnor and Uh what's the other ones name?" Lucas questioned.

"Simon." Leon murmured.

"Yup, you're all correct." Admitted Alec.

"Cool. When are they arriving?"

"Tomorrow."

_**A/N: I would like to thank my awesome beta Kitty Bane for editing this chapter! **_

_**Yes Clissance is CLARY, in boy form. Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**Any questions? Put in the review box and I'll answer 'em.**_

_**R&R please!**_


	2. This SUCKS!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Leather Dragon


End file.
